Water From the Moon
by Sanomaru-Sama
Summary: All the wrong people falling in love... [SesshomaruxSango] [Please R&R]


_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha or the characters mentioned. This is just a piece of fanwork. They belong to their respected owner, Rumiko Takahashi. Also, I do not own any part of "Water From the Moon," or any of it's lyrics. The title & lyrics belong to Celine Dion._

**Water From the Moon**

**Saying goodbye...**

_"I've looked everywhere I can, just to find a clue, oh to get to you..."_

_-Celine Dion, "Water From the Moon"_

Sango's life seemed to show that it had nothing missing from it. She avenged her family and fellow villagers by destroying Naraku and obtaining the Shikon Jewel. Now, with her brother,Kohaku, in her life and engaged to be married, everything was perfect in her life once again. Waking up in the morning, looking to her side to find Miroku, her love, made her excited about life. She pondered on what has been going on in her life as she sat in front of the long mirror, running the teeth of her black brush through her dark brown hair. Small birds whistled beautiful songs right outside of her open window, as they rest from their journey on a thick cherry tree branch. Everything was at peace and quiet...until Miroku ran in the room...

"Sango!" He cried, nervous as she ever seen him. "Hurry!"

"What's the matter Miroku?" She jumped up and raced over to him, putting two comforting hands on his shoulders. Under her palms and fingers, she could feel him tremble.

"It's Inuyasha! Sesshomaru..." He couldn't finish, not knowing how to put the words so it wouldn't hurt her. But there really wasn't any way he could fix them together to save Sango from a world of pain.

"What happend to Inuyasha?" Sango's grip on Miroku's shoulders got slightly tighter. Now, _she_ was the trembling one.

"He's...dead..." He bent his head down to hide his eyes in his bangs. He couldn't see the pain in her eyes...he saw too much of that when the whole gang was chasing after Naraku, and the way he abused and munipulated Kohaku. She stumbled backwards a bit, disoriented. One of her good friends was killed, and her best friend was married to him. What happen to peace? What happend to the paradise they had all gotten accustomed to? When would the drama and death end...

Suddenly, the whimpers of a small fox and the foot patters of a small boy came closer to the entrance of her home. It was Shippou, eyes flooded with tears, cheeks red amd sawmped with tear as well. "Sango! Miroku..." the poor child didn't have the strength to continue what he was saying. Miroku stood there frozen, his head still hung. Sango hurried to the small fox demon, and picked him up in her arms. He buried his face into her shoulder, shoaking her kimono. To the untrained eye, people could mistake them for a mother and her child.

"Oh, my little Shippou. Don't cry little fox..." Sango tried to comfort him, but he just continued to weep.

"I-I can't Sango! We may have fought, but he was my best friend. I-I looked up to him..."

Sango closed her eyes and rested her cheek on Shippou's head, feeling his light brown hair against her flesh. Then, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, it cupped her shoulder blade. "Come. We must see how Kagome is doing. She needs just as much comfort as we do." Miroku gentlely helped Sango up by keeping a slightly firm grip on her shoulders.

Once she was up, she looked at him, "You're right. She can't face this on her own. Let me tell Kohaku, he might want to come. Here," She handed Shippou to Miroku. Poor Shippou didn't even know what was going on, "I'll be there as fast as I can." Miroku nodded, and they head towards different directions. Within minutes, Miroku found himself at Kagome's home. A few of the other villagers we standing around outside, whispering. Some looked worried, some looked angry. What made Miroku the sickest and most mad was he knew it was all just gossip. He made his way through the crowd, still carrying Shippou who had cried himself to sleep, and opened Kagome's door.

"Kagome?" Miroku called out, before opening the door all the way and entering her home. He looked around, but only saw darkness. Ofcourse she completely secluded herself. She was in mourning, for God's sake. He knew for a fact that if he lost Sango in any way, shape, or form, he'd do the same thing. "Kagome?" he called again, starting to become worried. Shippou started moving around in his sleep, so Miroku layed him down getlely on a rug and continued to search for Kagome. He crept through her house, which looked like a scared battle field. "This must be where Sesshomaru came through and..." He suddenly saw a figure in front of him. The figure lit a match, and lit a candle. Once the flame hit her face, he could see it was Kagome.

"He came through here...and he killed Inuyasha...he killed him..." Kagome's hand shook, making the light from the candle flame dance across the walls.

Miroku carefully took the candle from Kagome's hand, trying not to startle the poor little girl who was still in shock. "Kagome..."

"Whe-wheres Sango...?" Kagome leered up at him, slowly moving her head. He could see the redness from crying on her cheeks, her puffy eyes as big as dinner plates, and her skin dangerously pale.

Miroku had to pull his eyes away from her face, "Um, she went to find Kohaku.."

"Kohaku, her younger brother..." She turned around from Miroku without warning, and started walking in the room that was once behind her. He followed with the candle, so she wouldn't fall. _ Kagome, what happend to you... _he thought to himself. They finally stopped, and Kagome sat in a wooden chair in front of her, and looked up at Miroku as she spoke.

"I guess that's what I have to do..."

"What do you mean, Kagome?"

"I'll have to go back to my time, and stay forever..."

Sango dashed up and down the dirt road of the village in which she and her friends lived. When she still couldn't find him, she decided to think outside the box. It struck her just then: Kohaku and Kirara (Sango's pet demon cat), often went to the clearing just beyond the woods to play. That's where she'd find him! She flew around, and ran straight for the path to the woods and beyond. _I can't keep Kagome waiting, she needs us all there. _Something stopped Sango in her tracks when she reached the path to the forest. Some what large droplets of blood, and it seemed they continued all the way down the path. This was the kind of drive she needed to push her running limit all the way down the path, following the blood. The blood droplets grew bigger and more moist as she headed down the path. _Kohaku...are you okay? _After running for a good ten minutes, she came to the clearing. What she saw as she stopped running would completely shock her. Sesshomaru in mid air with his hand around Kohaku's neck, who was also floating with him.

"Kohaku!" She cried, wishing she brought her small swords and Hiraikotsu. "Let him go!"

Sesshomaru had his back to Sango, and didn't even move a bit when she spoke to him. He tossed Kohaku aside like an old piece of trash. Sango ran to her little brother's side, relieved to see that he was okay just knocked out. With that, Sango didn't know what else to say to Sesshomaru. She stared at the side view of him, noticing that although he was an evil demon, he was actually quite beautiful. Eventually, Sango gathered the courage to say something to him, "Why did you kill Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru floated there in silence for quite a few minutes. His long silver hair wafted in the gentle breeze, which just took Sango's breath away. But she snapped out of it, putting her mind back on who he really was: a cold blooded killer. He spoke, at last, "Why not?"

"Why not? Because he didn't do anything to you! You just killed him and left Kagome--" His piercing yellow eyes stopped Sango in her speech. It was as if his eyes could put a spell on you. One look, and you can't bring yourself away. They stared at each other for a long while.

"You want to know why I killed my brother? Because Naraku killed Rin and Jaken..."

"But I don't see why you killed Inuyasha..."

"Maybe," He floated down towards her, where their faces were inches apart, "it wasn't really Inuyasha..."

"What do you mean?" An arrow surrounded by light energy charged forward at Sesshomaru from the left. It struck him in the arm, making himself fly backwards from Sango. Only a priestess's arrow could form that light energy. She turned to find Kikyo, stands a few feet away from Sango. "Kikyo!"

"Sango," Kikyo said with the same stern look on her face, "Take Kohaku and get out of here." Sango nodded, and picked up her brother.

"What about Kirara?" Sango asked Kikyo. Kikyo drew and arrow from the puch on her back.

"Don't worry, she's in the village," She put the arrow in position, and drew back on the elastic string of the bow, "Now go!"

Kikyo's light energy grew around the arrow, Sango hesitated, and Sesshomaru stood up from where he lay. "Oh no you don't!" He some how gained the power to stretch out parts of his body without hurting himself, and grabbed Sango. She cried out and accidently dropped Kohaku. She was flying backwards towards Sesshomaru. Kikyo released her arrow, but it was too late. Sesshomaru, along with Sango, disappeared.


End file.
